Lluvias de Junio
by Tsuyume
Summary: Estaba lloviendo, pero no hacía frío. El ambiente estaba más bien húmedo. Sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, el pelinegro veía el panorama que afuera de sentía, con una expresión de completa calma en su rostro. Le gustaba la lluvia; aquel sonido apaciguador que lo hipnotizaba. Pero Kasamatsu no estaba solo. One-Shot. Lemon. KiKasa.


¡Hola a todas! ¡Heme de nuevo por aquí! ¡¿Qué rayos hago aquí?! ¡Debo estudiar! XD Sé que tengo 2 historias pendientes y cuando acabe con estos días de estudio, sin duda, volveré para completarlos pero… es que… ¡MI ABSTINENCIA DE KIKASA ME ESTA MATANDO! (¿A ustedes no?)

**N/A:** Mi pequeño presente para todas las hermosas nenas que disfrutan de esta pareja. ¡Feliz 4/7 KiKasa Day atrasado!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Lo único mío es esta historia.

* * *

**.**

_One-Shot_

**~ Lluvias de Junio ~**

**.**

El sonido lo adormecía. La tranquilidad abrigaba su pecho.

El pelinegro de somnolientos ojos azules giraba su cuello, para ver por la ventana la oscuridad que opacaba el cielo. Aun habiendo avanzado la mañana, la luz del sol no podía apreciarse en absoluto porque era oculto tras densos nubarrones grises que, en esos momentos, dejaban caer una torrencial lluvia. Kasamatsu podía ver las copiosas gotas de agua dulce chocar rítmicamente contra los vidrios, para luego resbalarse por ellos.

Estaba lloviendo, pero no hacía frío.

El ambiente estaba más bien húmedo.

Sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, el pelinegro veía el panorama que afuera de sentía, con una expresión de completa calma en su rostro. Le gustaba la lluvia, aquel sonido apaciguador que lo hipnotizaba. Lo relajaba de una manera que pocas veces podía permitirse.

Pero Kasamatsu no estaba solo.

Desde la cama que ambos compartieron toda la noche, Kise no perdía detalle de su figura. Con el rostro apoyado en uno de sus brazos, de costado y descargando su peso sobre uno de sus lados, el rubio lo veía apaciblemente. También disfrutando del suave arrullo de la lluvia contra el techo.

El ambiente tranquilizaba al pelinegro y eso lo hacía ver tan dulce, tan en paz, que hacía inquietar una parte de Kise. Verlo tan sereno hacía que el joven rubio quiera tomarlo para volver a oscurecer su paz con duros gemidos.

El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado, y un brillo se acentuó en su mirada ambarina. Ya habían pasado varias horas, no recordaba cuántas con exactitud. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que su cuerpo ya lo estaba extrañando.

Entonces Kise se levantó, corriendo apenas las sábanas que cubrían tanto su desnudez como la del pelinegro. Acercándose lentamente al joven, que aún tenía su mirada perdida en el cielo oscuro del afuera, el rubio pensaba en volver a convertir en paraíso aquella pequeña habitación.

Sus brazos pasaron suavemente por los costados del pelinegro, su cabeza se apoyó en el hueco de su cuello y sin dudarlo besó la cálida piel que ahí mismo se exhibía. Yukio se estremeció ante el pequeño contacto. Aquellos labios mezclándose con el calor de su tierna piel, era una sensación simplemente excitante.

Siguió besando más y cada vez con más entusiasmo, hasta hacer de sus besos hambrientas mordidas que no por eso dejaban de ser lentas y profundas caricias. Su cuello lo enloquecía. El pelinegro corrió su cabeza a un lado queriendo que continúe, sin poder evitar soltar algún pequeño suspiro.

Le gustaba. Kasamatsu amaba la forma en que la lengua del rubio trazaba líneas sobre su cuello. Entonces Kise lo lamía, lo mordía y saboreaba con tanta pasión y lentitud que Kasamatsu sentía sus mejillas arder al rojo vivo por tanta fogosidad.

Las manos de Kise dibujaron caricias en el pecho y vientre del de ojos azules, devorando con sus manos toda la piel que se exponía.

—Hmm... Kise... —Yukio se echó para atrás, extasiado. Hambriento por más de todo eso que el rubio nunca se cansaba de ofrecerle.

—Senpai... quiero hacerte el amor, otra vez... —pedía, sonando como una súplica sobre el oído del pelinegro para luego lamer el lóbulo del mayor.

—Mmm… —sólo suspiros, que fueron suficientes para hacer que el rubio entienda que tenía el permiso para cumplir sus deseos.

Kise no dudó en tenderlo sobre el colchón. Aún estaban desnudos por lo que la ropa ya no fue un problema. Sin quererlo, ni buscarlo, Kasamatsu exponía la belleza de su ser ante aquel par de ojos dorados que brillaban lujuriosos al tenerlo así sólo para él.

Su pelo negro, tan suave al tacto de sus manos. Su piel blanca, que volvía hambrienta la boca del rubio. Sus grandes ojos azules mirándolo, esperando por su cercanía. Y sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco más a medida que el rubio bajaba apoyado en sus codos hacia su boca, para mirarla un par de segundos y sentir su propio aliento mezclarse con el suyo, y entonces sus labios no soportaban la presión de tenerlo tan cerca sin hacer nada, por lo que desesperaron cuando finalmente sintieron los finos labios del pelinegro contra los propios.

Kise fue lento y profundo al devorar su boca, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kasamatsu apenas podía seguir aquel ritmo hambriento, siempre le tomaba unos segundos poder devolverle esos besos que sólo el rubio sabía darle para terminar de excitarlo.

Luego Kasamatsu sintió la desesperación de Ryouta cuando la boca de su kouhai bajó a su mentón, para luego pasar a su cuello. De nuevo deleitándose con ese sensible lugar. Sabía que Yukio amaba que lo besen en el cuello, y él por su parte también amaba aquel rincón de su cuerpo.

Con el rostro a un lado, el pelinegro cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo aquellos besos devorar su piel, al tiempo que el rubio le abría la piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. Su seño se fruncía, sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Le costaba desprenderse de su voluntad. Pero cuando, finalmente, su cuerpo cedía al deseo, éste quedaba a merced de Kise que sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que no se arrepienta; porque el rubio sabía dónde tocar, dónde besar o lamer para que el mayor termine retorciéndose entre las sábanas bajo el calor su cuerpo.

Ryouta ya no lo soportaba, quería sentirlo apretar su miembro, volver a explorarlo y deleitarse con la sensación de haberse convertido en uno con el dueño de sus desvelos.

Por eso, quería sentirlo, quería que él lo sienta, caliente y profundo.

El rubio levantó las piernas de Kasamatsu y se acomodó entra ellas haciendo que su miembro llegue a rozar la entrada del capitán.

Por puro instinto, al sentir aquel roce estremecedor, Yukio alzó la cadera, también lo quería dentro. Y en breve Kise cumplió sus deseos.

Lo vio arquearse, lagrimear y gemir su nombre cuando entró de una vez en su cuerpo. Aún estaba listo de la última vez, pero la sensación era tan impresionante y fantástica como siempre.

—Kise- —gimió fuerte y claro, soltando el poco del aire que conservaba.

Ryouta se aferró a sus muslos, alzándolos, queriendo entrar en él tanto como le era posible. Quería hacerlo suyo por completo.

—Aahh… —suspiró el rubio al haber terminado de entrar, sin dejar de ver su miembro totalmente perdido en el cuerpo del mayor.

La imagen lo fascinó. Lo sonrojaba y hacía que dentro su pecho nazca lo más parecido al placer.

Viendo la mueca de satisfacción del pelinegro, Ryouta comenzó a moverse llevando su cadera un poco hacia atrás para luego volver contra el cuerpo del mayor. Primero una embestida lenta, luego otra más profunda. La sensación era tan sublime, tan única. Oleadas de estremecimientos recorrían su cuerpo, desde su centro a todo su ser, concentrándose el calor en la longitud su miembro, el rubio sentía lentamente crecer la tensión de sus músculos.

Kasamatsu estaba rojo, apretaba los ojos y abría la boca buscando el aire que no tenía, soltando en el intento bocanadas de aire caliente. Toda la habitación se había sumido en una atmosfera demasiado densa. Y para ambos, todo su mundo se había reducido a esa habitación.

Kise soltó un pequeño quejido y luego otro siguiendo el rumbo de sus embestidas. Lo enloquecía, la estreches de Yukio hacía que su miembro se sienta incluso mejor que bien. Pero, del mismo modo, quería que Yukio disfrutara del mismo placer que él sentía al entrar y salir de su cuerpo. Quería que lo disfrutara tanto como él lo estaba haciendo. Por eso, se movía en su interior en busca de ese punto que, sabía, terminaría de enloquecer a Kasamatsu.

El movimiento de su cadera se hacía cada vez más fuerte, empujando una y otra vez su hombría en él. Mientras Kasamatsu sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. Su temperatura había subido, su cuerpo sudaba y su rostro enrojecido sólo dejaba ver sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus labios abiertos, gimiendo y suspirando incoherencias, palabras sueltas, cortadas.

Cuando lograba dejar de sentir la opresión de su pecho, cuando sus músculos dejaron de sentirse atrofiados, cuando sentía la sangre fluir caliente hacia su hombría, Kasamatsu sabía que Kise, nuevamente, había logrado llevarlo a las puertas del paraíso.

—Aaaghh Kise —gimió con lágrimas contenidas, al sentirse preso de una oleada de placer que subía desde su espalda baja.

El rubio había encontrado ese punto que buscaba, y en cuanto la expresión de Kasamatsu se lo demostró, siguió embistiendo contra ese lugar, justo ahí, para que sienta bien, para que se llene de más placer.

—Um... ahhh… Kise... —sus piernas temblaban, aún sujetas firmemente por las manos del rubio.

Kasamatsu aferraba sus manos a las sábanas, apretándolas con fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo mecerse contra la cama. Sus ojos ya no contenían pequeñas lágrimas de placer. La sensación lo desbordaba, superaba todo lo que conocía. Kise era rudo, era salvaje, estaba hambriento de él. Sólo lo quería.

Sólo a él.

Su boca se abría y una pequeña hilera de saliva corría por su mentón. Ya no lo soportaba, le faltaba tan poco para llegar.

—Kise, Kise, aahh... si... más... más... por favor... Kise, estoy llegando... Kise... Kise... Kise.

—Mmh… Yukio- —el rubio también sabía que le faltaba poco para correrse.

Las estocadas fuertes y profundas estaban llevando a Kasamatsu al extremo, su cuerpo se mecía al ritmo que Kise imponía, sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del rubio sin poder evitar que sus uñas marquen la piel del menor. Ryouta estaba llegando con él. La sangre de todo su centro llegaba a su miembro y Kasamatsu se sentía a punto de estallar. El climax se sentía cada vez más cerca.

Sin soltar sus piernas, Kise se aproximó a besar el cuello de Kasamatsu para luego bajar y atrapar con la boca uno de sus pezones, terminando de producir el orgasmo del pelinegro.

—¡Aaaghh Kise-! —soltó en un gemido fuerte y claro, liberando la opresión de su miembro. Corriéndose entre los estómagos de ambos.

Fue suficiente para que el rubio lo siguiera.

—Yukio- —gimió sobre su pecho al sentir que acababa tan brutal como siempre y de nuevo dentro del pelinegro.

Había sido tan glorioso como lo recordaba.

La sensación de liberar tanto amor.

Con las respiraciones agitadas, llenos del otro, ambos dejaron que sus cuerpos se relajaran, todavía recuperándose del reciente orgasmo. Las manos de Kise perdieron fuerza hasta soltarlo, aunque Kasamatsu seguía haciendo una suave presión con sus piernas sobre la cadera del rubio, no queriendo que salga aún.

Sentía el cálido aliento de su kouhai en el pecho, su hombría aun dentro de él, así como algo caliente corriendo lentamente por su entrepierna. Estaba avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía inmensamente deslumbrado y feliz de tenerlo así con él.

El movimiento su pecho al respirar lo tranquilizaba. Sus manos, acariciando su espalda sobre las marcas que le había hecho sin querer. Sus piernas, apretando levemente su cadera y su miembro aún entre la humedad y el calor del cuerpo de su amante, lo hacían sentirse completo, simplemente feliz. Estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado.

Kasamatsu lo era todo.

—Te amo… —alcanzó a suspirar, antes de acurrucarse en el calor de su pecho y dormirse.

La lluvia aún caía copiosamente sobre el tejado, contra los vidrios, haciéndose oír como una melodía que hacía del silencio algo totalmente acogedor y mágico.

—Y yo a ti, Kise…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Durante el mes de junio y julio en Japón se da lugar al "Tsuyu" o "Temporada de lluvias". Supuse que en este momento una mañana en Japón debería vivirse así.


End file.
